zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Class: Black Cat Saya
'Black Cat Saya '''is the first "extra class" of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 5th chapter in the volume 4 manga. Premise ''The young and spoiled Ayako convinces her father to abandon an injured cat they hit on the way home. But after she brings home a new kitten, her mother begins to acts strangely... Yomi's Introduction Dressed up for New Years, Yomi greets the readers and asks if they have anything they look forward to, followed by if they already had soup and received money. She warns them not to be too festive though or else they could risk falling- much like the girl in this story. Summary One late evening, Ayako and her parents are on their way home while she admires the money her grandparents gave her. Her father tries to reason that it's alright, since she hasn't seen them in a long time and they were happy but her mother worries that she is being spoiled. As Ayako thinks about what she could buy with all of her money, a black object suddenly appears before the car and her father is unable to swerve in time to avoid it. They stop and try to determine what it is -assuming it was a raccoon or something- but her father still wants to check. Ayako manages to convince him not to since it's already dead anyway, then seeing it not work she throws a minor tantrum over missing a show she likes. Her father disappointingly agrees and returns to the car. A month later Ayako is with her friends chatting about their new years money as they head home from school. She is envious of her friends as they discuss one getting a new pet dog. As they make plans to bring their pets together to play, they ask Ayako about her money and she grumpily points out how her parents put it away for safe keeping. After they separate she is quickly taken by a black kitten she finds in a box and she begins petting it, wondering if someone abandoned it. She cuddles the kitten and noticing how dirty it is, she brings it home- only for her mother to outright refuse to take it in. She promises to take care of it but her mother isn't convinced due to her laziness, but once Ayako offers to use all of the money she recently got on it, her father shows up and admits that he had been planning on getting a pet for the house anyway. He warns Ayako to take care of it though, and while her mother continues to grumble in the background, Ayako decides to name the kitten Saya since it sounds cute. Since then Saya became a member of the family. They got her a collar with a bell, and one day Saya is fed warm milk -with Ayako unaware that cats don't like it- until her father explains that cats have sensitive tongues. She promises to keep this in mind. Then one day, the family is informed of her grandmother being hospitalized. Ayako sadly watches as her parents hurriedly begin to pack their items and saying that because she has school she should stay home, so they got her a babysitter in the mean time. The woman offers them to take as much time as they need and they apologize for how sudden this is. The next day Ayako awakens to find that Saya isn't laying with her, which is strange because she usually is. She gets up to see that her parents have already left, disappointing her since they didn't even say goodbye, and in a panic she finds Saya's torn off collar. She rushes by to try to find her and bumps into someone, expressing shock as she sees it is her mother. Who explains that they decided to just send her father to visit their grandmother since she felt bad for abandoning her, and she sent Yamada home. Ayako brings up how Saya has gone missing but her mother claims the kitten got loose and ran away. She tried to chase after it but she gave up and returned, then she tells Ayako to sit down for breakfast. Ayako sadly observes her mother, stunned by what she has been told. However, she finds her mother behaving strangely but says nothing, preparing coffee for her and bringing it over to the table. She rejects the drink, although Ayako points out that she always has some each morning. Her mother responds by knocking the drink from her hands, then calls Ayako an "annoying child" before smiling again and suggesting she get ready for school. Ayako is further shaken by this, and she remains this way while at school. Her friends notice but she claims its nothing, preparing to eat lunch while she thinks about her mothers strange behavior. As she opens her bento she is initially surprised to see how cute it looks, but upon closer inspection the trio are horrified when they find black fur and hair sticking out of the food. Ayako panics realizing its cat fur and she wonders if it belonged to Saya. That night, it's around 2:30 am and Ayako tries to sleep when a sudden sound wakes her up. She heads towards the sound of scratching, quietly calling for her mother until she reaches the door. Hearing it come through it she peeks around to find her mother scratching up the walls and furniture and stares in shock. But as she realizes she has been caught she quickly rushes back up to her bedroom to hide. In this time, she realizes this can't be her mother, thinking about how strange her eyes looked- and how they resembled Says's. Just then it dons on her that this figure might be Saya. She hears "her mother" making her way up the stairs while trying to figure everything out. Before Saya seemed like a normal, cute kitten. But now she's transformed into her mother and she's become very hostile. Ayako then makes another realization; Saya was the cat they hit a month earlier. The following morning Ayako hurriedly tries to get ready for school and leave when she bumps into Yamada at the door. Yamada explains how she bought a bunch of pumpkin but got more than necessary, so she brought some over for them. She asks if Ayako's mother has returned home yet, and anxiously Ayako tries to explain what is going on; just for "her mother" to show up again, much to her alarm. Yamada is horrified when she witnesses her suddenly throw Ayako back to the floor, and before she can say anything the door is slammed in her face. "Her mother" calmly tells Ayako to return to breakfast again, then sees the injured girl try to call the Hospital and tell her parents what is going on. But she finds out that the phone line has been cut as Saya joins her. Suddenly, her face begins to change to reflect that of a cat, and Ayako calls out her name. Saya asks her why they abandoned her that night. Ayako runs around her and outdoor, being chased by Saya as she is led into an alleyway- just as a car shows up and collides into her. With her blood spraying on the ground, Ayako lays on the ground and realizes she has suddenly been transported back to a month ago when the incident occurred. She recognizes her family car and the voices of her parents and herself and pleads with them to stop and get out to check on her, but they don't hear her, causing her to cry as they take off. To her horror, she finds another car approaching and it runs her over. Later Ayako awakens in the hospital, surprised to find her parents standing above her. As she begins regaining consciousness her parents explain how they got worried when they couldn't call the house. They tried to speak to Yamada, but she acted strangely as well so they came home and found her unconscious. Her father informs her that she will be okay to leave today, causing Ayako to smile with relief before they bring up being unable to find Saya. She tearfully claims that Saya is dead, and as she starts to cry again her parents comfort her. At home, Ayako prepares a small grave for Saya and observes it. In order to cheer her up, her parents suddenly arrive with a brand new pet, a hamster that she had been wanting for sometime. Ayako happily admires how cute it is; and in the process reveals to have Saya's eyes and sharp teeth. Her parents run inside to set everything up and she gets up to join them, stopping to cover the grave further- except for the bloodied hand of the real Ayako. Yomi's Epilogue Yomi cuddles a small black kitten and remarks that while Saya had been really cute, she held a grudge for what she had gone through. She tells the Readers to always make sure they take care of their pets so that they are loved- especially cats. Side Story A few young girls observe the run down remains of Ayako's house and chat about the couple that previously lived there, Ayako's parents. Twenty years ago they randomly vanished, and one girl remarks that her dad's sister attended the same class as Ayako and wonder if she is still alive. She would be an adult now if she was. They find an old picture left behind, with one girl startled seeing the expression Ayako is making in it while the parents remain blissfully unaware. She says nothing as her friends start to wonder what happened to Ayako's parents. It's then an adult woman approaches them and scolds them for not being at school, and they quickly apologize after she reminds them that the students had been warned not to go near this home. She leads them to school, as she is their teacher and the girls begin to excitedly chat about their lunches for the day. Curiously they ask their teacher what she would want, unaware of her curious expression as she remarks "meat". Screaming Lessons Break Time Emi Ishikawa breaks into a "break time essay session" for the readers and explains how she decided to pay the cat living in her parents home a visit for observation. She thought the cat would be a lonely and expected that, but upon arrival it ignored her. She would call for it and got nothing, it would sigh when she hugged it- it even silently farted near her. By the time she gave up and planned on leaving, it suddenly got very cute and made eyes at her, causing her to fall for it all over again. In the end, she deduced that cats are indeed frightening creatures, and she is shown feeding it. Characters *Saya *Ayako *Ayako's Parents *Sayo *Sasaki *Yamada *Sayaka *School Children *Emi Ishikawa Quotes Trivia *This is the first story to involve an antagonistic animal. Gallery Category:Extra Classes Category:Manga Category:Vol 4 Category:Chapters